Breathless
by livingislovingyou
Summary: One night of passion, one end to a string of tortuous dreams - a solution to the feelings of unworthiness? Sometimes, one night is all you need to change your world. Rukia x Ichigo


**Just a little one-shot that you shouldn't read if you are under the age of 18.**

Can you put your hands my waistline  
>Want your skin up against mine<br>Move my hips to the baseline  
>Let me get mine, you get yours<br>Hang a please don't disturb sign  
>Put my back into a slow grind<br>Sending chills up and down my spine  
>Let me get mine, you get yours<p>

**Chapter One**

It wasn't the first time Ichigo Kurosaki had woken up in the middle of the night, burning up and feeling... unfulfilled. The substitute soul-reaper had sped through puberty, and had never really lusted over anyone – not that he ever had time to. It was weird being so enamoured with a person, who was miles away, and the fact they still had a physical effect on his body was wholly infuriating.

Looking at his clock, the orange-haired teenager threw his bed linen into the laundry basket and changed into some running clothes. It was completely normal to start running at four in the morning, wasn't it? If not, then he could deal with; what he could not deal with, was laying in bed and thinking of Rukia Kuchiki.

The petite shinigami had captivated him, and he couldn't even recall when the obsession had begun. It was definitely sometime after his eighteenth birthday, not that he hadn't noticed her beauty before that. Maybe it had been the tequila, maybe it had been the way her chest had rubbed against him as she held his head over the toilet and dealt out death threats – no, he was lying to himself. It was definitely the way she had slept next to him wearing his t-shirt, because she hadn't wanted to leave him alone or wake either of his sisters to ask for something to wear.

Ichigo was sure it was primal, instinctual. The tiny bit of Rukia's ivory thigh that had been displayed, was the sexiest thing he had ever seen (including the large breasted women of the Seireitei.) Sometimes less really could be more, and he had been painfully haunted by the vision of her braless form, and the way that he could just about see her breasts through the sheer t-shirt. It was hard not to think of himself as a massive pervert, but it wasn't like he had tried anything or said anything inappropriate... That was the way it was going to be.

**-o-**

Rukia Kuchiki couldn't sleep, it was four in the morning and something didn't feel right. Things hadn't felt right for months, not since the night of Ichigo's birthday. It had become evident that night that everyone had someone; Renji and Orihime were now together, Tatsuki had ended up in some unspeakable positions with Uryuu and Ichigo was attracting the attention of every single female in the bar.

When the violet-eyed beauty looked in the mirror, she didn't see a stunning face or someone that a boy would want to ravish. She looked like a battle-scarred child, and who wanted to date someone that was often covered in bruises and unflattering clothes? Not that there was much to flatter, it was hard not to resent her boy-like figure that had the same amount of curves as a ruler – none. Obviously she didn't want a chest like Rangiku or Orihime, it wouldn't suit; but when the older females giggled and said things like "any more than a handful is a waste" the shinigami felt herself blush. It was unlikely her hand could fill a kitten's paw, nevermind a male's hand. It was clear she needed a boy's opinion...

**To: Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Do you think I'm attractive? Or do I look like a boy? **

**-o-**

Ichigo heard his phone beep and stopped his light jog, to read the text he'd just been sent. Taking the opportunity to sip from the bottle, which he spat out within seconds as he read the words from the girl he'd been lusting over. He dropped to his knees and chuckled, how would he even explain how much of a woman she really was?

**To: Rukia Kuchiki**

**I don't dream about boys, or ugly girls. Take that as you will, midget. **

The substitute felt his cheeks burn red, and his stomach fill with butterflies. It all felt so cheeky and carefree, this was something he'd longed for. In all the years he'd been affiliated with the Seiretei, it was like his youth had been lost. No time to do anything but protect, no time to flirt... Or _feel_.

Something exploded inside Ichigo, rather than out of him like earlier that evening... He suddenly felt energized and full of life – like he could do anything, but he just didn't want to stop. Instead of jogging lightly, he found himself running as fast as he could around Karakura and within forty minutes he was stood on his front lawn, barely breaking a sweat but his face plastered in a grin.

**From: Rukia Kuchiki**

**Come and show me what you dream about. **

**-o-**

Rukia was in panic-mode, she had no idea what to do or think; clearly thinking was not a good thing to do, because the last time she had time to think, she invited Ichigo Kurosaki to her bedroom during the early hours of the morning. According to her friend, he would be there in forty minutes. Just enough time for a quick shower and a little bit of primping.

As she lathered up in the shower, covering herself in a pink grapefruit bodywash; Rukia felt exhilarated. There had been no kisses or cuddles between her and Ichigo before this evening, but the burning she felt was almost a guarantee that tonight would end in sex. It had been a long time for Rukia, not since Kaien, and that wasn't right at the time. Both of the times it had happened, she had been drunk and so had he. She couldn't say that it was enjoyable, because it hadn't been. Even though she had loved him deeply, she hadn't felt passionate about him and he definitely didn't seem to desire her much – fucking her in the dark and barely touching her with his hands. It wasn't done in a malicious way, Rukia had always figured the less he acquainted himself with her body, the less guilt he'd feel about screwing one of his subordinate officers.

The bubbles fell to her feet as she washed away the thoughts of her ex-lover. It was unclear whether Ichigo was a virgin or not, though she had heard rumours of him having sex with Yoruichi in the back of Urahara's shop. Though that was probably untrue, somehow the older woman didn't seem to be Ichigo's type. Rukia didn't consider herself an expert on Ichigo's preferences, but she just knew in her heart that the rumour was a lie – after all, wouldn't Urahara have murdered Ichigo by now?

Rukia stepped out of the shower and patted herself dry with a fluffy towel, she pulled on a white cami and simple pair of white lace pants. She had about ten minutes to find something to wear before Ichigo got here, but first she needed perfume... And deodorant. This was a hard decision to make, should she go for something fruity and sweet like DKNY Delicious (Yuzu had sent it her from the human world) or something intense and adult, like the vanilla scented bodyspray that she had bought on a whim? In the end, she decided on vanilla. It seemed natural, and less offensive than a full on perfume. The violet-eyed beauty took the same steps with her make-up look also, opting for a clear mascara just to define her eyes, a tiny bit of concealer and a tinted lip balm that made her lips look a tiny bit more kissable. Rukia turned around to start searching for clothes, but felt a warm breath on the back of her neck, halting any thoughts of productivity that she was having.

**-o-**

Ichigo inhaled the sweet smell of vanilla as he found himself inches away from the prize he'd wanted to treasure for so long. He didn't reach out to touch her, it seemed invasive in this moment – he just wanted to capture as much of her as he could, before he made her his own. The minute Rukia turned around, he felt his stomach clench. How could someone look so pure and sexy at the same time? Had she dressed this way on purpose, did she know he could see the outline of her nipples through the shirt she was wearing? Clearly not, she looked up at him with bambi eyes, biting her lip as if she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Don't bite your lip like that, it's hard enough being near you." he bit the words out, and scratched the back of his head in true Ichigo fashion. Clearly feeling brave, the petite shinigami close the gap between them, tilted her head back and gave him a good view of her bitten lip. She could feel his breathing vibrate against her, and it sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine. "You're really asking for it, did you know that?" the grittiness of his voice made Rukia cock her head cheekily.

"What if I am? Asking for it, I mean..." it didn't take much more than that, she felt his lips collide with hers in a spectacular fashion, managing to capture her breath and turn her on at the same time. There was something practised, rehearsed about this – like he'd done it all before, it was thrilling. She felt his hands roam down her thighs, and before she could yelp he had pulled her legs around his waist and hoisted her up for better viewing pleasure. Rukia cringed as she heard herself moan, she couldn't regret it for long though. Who could regret anything when Ichigo's dick was pressing against her through his jeans. The moans only seemed to spur him on, his hands roaming under her shirt caressing her breasts as though they were priceless. It took him all of three seconds to remove the offending cami, and lay her down on the queen size bed in the middle of her bedroom.

Ichigo looked down at the woman he was going to cherish, and felt like the luckiest man in the world. He also felt hungry, maybe that was why his mouth found her breast like a fat kid could find a candy stash. He swirled his tongue around her erect nipple, and bit lightly, causing her back to arch and a desperate moan to escape her lips. Ichigo grinned and moved his mouth down her body, kissing her ribs, and making a wet trail down to her belly button. The view as he looked up was amazing, he had literally dreamed of seeing this girl writhe in pleasure. It almost seemed unfair that he got to view this...

"Ichigo, please..." the words came out strained, and Ichigo wasn't one to torture or drag things out. Instead he pulled her lace panties down, and saw the dripping centre of Rukia Kuchiki. Clearly he needed a good meal, because he felt his hunger grow again, his mouth connected with her clitoris and he sucked on the throbbing flesh – feeling proud as his lover screamed. Maybe it was his playful side, or his mean side. Either way, he wanted to amp it up, and moved his hand to her centre, sliding two fingers inside of her. If Rukia had arched her back anymore, her lover would have been convinced that she was possessed, but what else could she do? This was the most intense feeling that she had ever felt. That was until she felt her body be flipped over, and pulled onto her knees. Ichigo was stroking her back, and swatted her behind playfully.

"I need you Rukia..." he was breathless now, barely managing to grit out words. It was the biggest turn on she'd ever known, but she wanted to reciprocate his earlier act. Rukia turned to face him, and moved her face downwards but felt a hand under her chin pull her up. Ichigo kissed her full on, and she couldn't even care that she was tasting herself. Beneath the groaning, she barely heard him mutter... "Another time for that. I need to be inside you right now, I can't wait. I need to fuck you." Rukia grinned and bent over again, lifting her hips towards him – she felt his tongue tease her again, only momentarily. It was merely a prelude to the sex, a warning of sorts.

It was unclear when Ichigo had taken his jeans and boxers off, but as Rukia peered over her shoulder, she noticed that he was butt-naked – and then she felt the pressure, the tip of him working his way into her body. She had to bite her lip, it stung. It had been a long time since she had done this, and Kaien hadn't been quite as big as Ichigo. Either way, the pain was sexy. If that made any sense at all.

The groan Ichigo let out could have wet a nun's panties, but that was nothing compared to the first proper thrust of his. Somehow he had managed to reach spots of Rukia that she hadn't even known were a part of her, within a minute she was seeing stars and screaming so loud she was scared that the maid would come investigate. "Fuck." she bit out, as Ichigo grabbed her hair and pulled it. She didn't know what she liked the most, the feeling of Ichigo's balls slapping against her ass, or the fact that she was seconds away from an orgasm, and she could feel his dick getting tighter. "I'm gonna..." her eyes went white, as a forty second wave of intense, extreme pleasure rode over her. Rukia felt herself slump forward, and seconds later she felt something warm and sticky fill her up. Ichigo slumped over her breathing heavily, he hadn't bothered to pull out or speak. Somehow words weren't needed yet, the pair didn't speak at all afterwards. It took them a while to disconnect, and after that they had fallen asleep entangled in eachother's arms.

**-o-**

"So you definitely weren't a virgin, did you really have sex with Yoruichi?" Rukia asked, as she laid on Ichigo's chest in the early afternoon. Ichigo looked horrified, and continued to twist her hair around his finger. A thoughtful look crossed his face, and he went red seconds later.

"No it wasn't Yoruichi" he muttered, and turned away. Rukia sat upright, feeling guilty. Had she upset him? Had it really been any of her business to ask? A single tear fell down her face, surely she'd ruined the perfect day that they were having. Maybe it was the hormones or her new found feelings, but she couldn't stop sobbing. Within seconds she found herself pulled into her lover's embrace, whispering how sorry she was in his ear. Ichigo did nothing but laugh nervously.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, but if I tell you who it was, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Can you agree?" Rukia nodded firmly and waited to find out her predecessor. "It was Nemu..." he mumbled, watching as Rukia raised an eyebrow; clearly not understanding why this was an issue.

"You look at me like that, yes I know she's pretty. But it was a strange encounter..." Ichigo looked down into his hands as if searching for guidance. "I know she's like some weird robot gigai, but I didn't expect her vagina to fall off..."

**(A/N) Thankyou for reading, please review and I may do another one of these! :) **


End file.
